To the future
by NiceNipps
Summary: Jarod and Miss Parker have shared alot but not so much as one night. Miss Parker is now the one running and Jarod the hunter.
1. Awakening

Chapter One: Awakening

Miss Parker opened her eyes with a grimace.

"Oh man," she said as she touched her aching head. "That must have been some party, me and a bottle of vodka." Miss Parker slowly sat up and that's when she felt a cool breeze on her chest. Looking down she quickly covered her nakedness.

Her movements must have jarred the other occupant of the bed because whoever it was gave a very satisfied male grunt. Miss Parker, with a scared and panicked expression, looked at the man's arm close to her thigh. She followed it up the thick shoulder, up the neck to his chin and….

She gasped softly and couldn't believe who was in bed with her. She never would have thought…not HIM.

Miss Parker covered her face and moaned. She kept trying to remember what had gone on last night but her alcohol induced mind just came up foggy.

"I need another drink," she whispered to herself. Being careful not to disturb the man sleeping Miss Parker took the sheet, got up and covered herself. Walking over to the mini bar she looked around. Clothes were thrown everywhere, like a tornado hit the suitcases. "We must have been in one big hurry," Miss Parker thought looking back at the bed.

Opening the bar she found little bottles of vodka and whiskey, her choice and the other must be his. "I never figured him for a drinker." Taking two vodkas she made her way around the room quietly collecting her clothes. She found all but one garter.

Going to the bathroom she locked the door and let the sheet fall to the floor. Looking in the mirror Miss Parker saw a hickey on the base of her neck and another farther down on the curve of her left breast. "Men are animals, always biting or marking woman so other 'animals' know she's claimed." With a look of contempt she reached for the brush on the counter and came into contact with a box instead. Picking it up she read 'FOR HER PLEASURE LATEX CONDOMS.' _Oh god he's a Trojan man._ Now that she remembered she had noticed a few wrappers on the floor and around the bed.

Dropping the box in disgust Miss Parker pulled back the curtain and turned on the water. _Can't take too long or sleeping bear might wake up and I want to be long gone before that._ She told herself that but a part of her wanted to see his reaction when he found her sitting in a near by chair. She smiled _of course I would be holding a gun on him._

The thought left her mind when she realized this wasn't her bathroom. The box of condoms was new _but we hadn't had time to get the box the first time. We didn't even use one the first one._ Out loud Miss Parker said, "he planned this. The rat planned on bringing me up here." With angry movements Miss Parker finished washing her hair and scrubbing her body, which was sore in some areas. Then she turned off the water. The shower had cleaned her mind somewhat and some events of last night started to come back, foggy but she remembered.

While getting dressed a vision of them crashing his door down to get inside quickly came to her. Then the picture cleared and turned into a full remembrance. The kissing had been fabulous and his touch had made her go mad with need. After 'opening' the door their clothes seemed to come off by invisible hands.

Miss Parker was now holding the bathroom sink hard for support.

They fell on the bed in a kissing frenzy of arms and legs. Miss Parker let the memories push over her for the next few minutes. "Did I do all that?" She had to admit that she felt good after such a 'long' night.

Miss Parker was smiling as she opened the door. Half way across the hotel room she remembered something important. _He hadn't had time to get and wear a condom the first time, _as she thought this Miss Parker placed a hand on her stomach. He may have planned having her up here last night but he sure didn't plan not using protection the first time. _And all it takes is one time_ she thought. The 'voices' inside started talking at once but one broke out above the others. It kept repeating "a baby, it's true." It was her mother's voice.

A baby. _Who would have thought the ice queen being a mother?_ Miss Parker had wanted some way out of the Centre and she never figured that pregnancy was the way. But using her baby for leaving made her feel selfish and hollow. And if that was the only way then so be it. How would she plan her escape now with this unexpected development? Was she ready for it? So many questions were running in her head. But the scariest was _what if I can't be a good mother?_ And in that moment Miss Parker wished she had brought her gun and could use it on HIM. But hurting him physically would not help her out of this situation. Not letting him know she was carrying his child would hurt him in the long run and also would keep him safe from the Centre.

Leaving was the best way for them both and for the baby. If the Centre ever found out that two red file pretenders had conceived a likely perfect pretender they would stop at nothing to get to it. Making up a story as to the father and why she has to stop working for the Centre would have to the very first thing she did. Who knows maybe she could cope with not having to be at the Centre all the time.

At the door and looking back one last time Miss Parker whispered sadly, "We may never have had a chance together but at least you gave me something to make a new life with. Thank you Jarod. " And she left closing the door softly behind her.


	2. Reality

Chapter Two: Reality

Jarod awoke soon after the door closed. He turned onto his back and smiled at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Last night had been like a dream. His goal since escaping the Centre had been to bring it down and show Miss Parker he loved her. One down, one to go.

Sure there had been other women, two other women to be exact, each special in their own way but neither compared to his feelings for Miss Parker. She had been the first girl he had seen and kissed. She had chased him and it thrilled him that she had kept at it instead of giving up. It made his freedom more enjoyable. Even more now that the Centre would be on it's way to their end. Not wanting to think about that instead he wanted to think of last night, Jarod turns and reaches out. He meets nothing but air. Jarod pushes himself up on his elbow, "Miss Parker," he calls out. No answer comes.

Sitting up he calls again, "Parker," and still no answer.

Unashamed of his naked body Jarod stands up and walks to the closed bathroom door. He puts his ear to the door and listens. No water running and no other sounds. Opening the door he sees the room is empty but he notices changes that suggest it has been used. Scratching his head he turns and notices the bedroom. His clothes were everywhere but he notices none of Miss Parker's.

Swearing under his breath he says, "She left." Walking over to the open fridge he thought, _she must have freaked at waking up with me. In bed with the enemy._ Jarod notices a few of the vodka bottles are missing. _She might not remember last night and an unexpected bedmate could make anyone freak. She had been drinking a lot when I approached her. And she took solace in the closest liquor source._

Jarod was over come by the need to run after her even if it was in the nude. "She can't go any where yet. She wouldn't leave without saying good bye to Sydney." With a new hope and a smile Jarod walks back to the bathroom and shuts the door.

Leaning over the sink and looking at his reflection Jarod smirked. There at the base of his throat was a bruise. _Parker and her habit of sucking my skin._ Images of last night entered his mind clearer than Miss Parker's would have been. Looking at his throat again he thinks._ I had no idea this would appear. I'll have to show Sydney and ask him what exactly happened. _Jarod decides that he wouldn't shave this morning. And turning from the sink he touches the spot once more and gets into the shower. He looks down when he notices the floor is still wet. _Oh Parker we could have had more fun in the shower together. _Still smiling he starts the water and not caring what the temperature is he steps under the shower. "Oh God that's cold," he yells as the cold hits him. But to him it's welcome after the heat of last night.

After a few minutes of just standing there Jarod reaches for his wash clothe and soap. Soon his body was lathered and clean. Rubbing the stubble on his chin Jarod turns of the now hot water. Stepping out of the shower he reaches for the only towel. Still wet from Miss Parker Jarod holds it to his nose and breathes in. _It smells like her._ Drying himself off he smiles that even clean Parker and himself will smell like each other.

Jarod dresses himself in a pair of black dress pants and a loose blue dress shirt. Sitting on the bed he reaches for his shoes and that's when he sees the black nylon. Pulling it out from under the bed he smiles. _She left me a nice momento._ He places it on the bed and finishes tying his shoes.

Looking at the clock and reading 10:30am he decides that now would be as good a time as any to confront Parker. Walking to the door he opens and closes it behind him. Reaching into his pocket he pulls out a key card not for his own room but for room 245. Walking down the hall to the elevator took some time since Jarod had requested a room near the emergency stairs. And thus made it farther from the elevators. On his way he passed other people from the party and nodded and said "good morning." Some looked like they could tear his head off for yelling it was "good" instead of whispering. And others faces just said "don't say a thing to me I've got a hang over." Still others called back the same greeting.

When Jarod stood in front of the elevator he pushed the down button. While he waited he sang "Cree crawl toad's foot geese walk barefoot." While he was singing it the third time a small girl walked up to him.

She asked, "What are you singing?" Jarod looked down at her and smiled.

Squatting in front of her he said, "I'm singing a song my mom taught me when I was about your age."

"Do you sing it to remember her because she died? That's what I do. Only my song is different." Jarod stood back up as the bell for the elevator rang. The doors opened and both he and the girl got on. The little kid was still talking and Jarod was only half listening.

When he felt a tug on his pant leg did he look back down at her with his usually puzzled look. "What is it?"

"Did you like my song?"

Not wanting to offend the sweet girl Jarod lied, "Yes I did."

Luckily for him the bell sounded and the doors opened. And right before the doors closed the girl said "Bye Jarod." Turning back around he hoped to catch the door to ask her how she knew him but the doors had already closed again. _I'll have to ask Sydney if he knows her._

The second floor was smoky most of the time due to it being the smoking floor for the hotel. He had to laugh because he had made it so Miss Parker could only get a room on this floor. _Better to be where the temptation is and not want it than to be so far and need it._

The room he was looking for was not hard to locate. Like his it was farther from the elevator but not to far that it took five minutes to get there. Not even knocking on the door Jarod slips the card into the lock and when the little green light flashed he opened the door.

"Parker." He yelled out. Closing the door he stepped farther into the room. The room was the same size as his but for one big difference, the beds. His was a king and hers were two queens, usually for quarrelling couples. Jarod knew there was bound to be a lot of quarrelling in their future but it would be worth it.

"Parker." He called out again. Looking around he noticed the room was clean, but peering into the closet he noticed clothes hanging on hangers and spilling out of suitcases. His face lost its smile and a frown was soon in its place. _The maids have been here already but her things are still here._ This thought gave Jarod hope and he ran out the door and down to the door that led to the steps. _With how slow the elevators may been running today it would be faster for me to just use the stairs._ Taking each step two at a time he was down to the lobby in no time. Pushing open the door he scanned the lobby and saw no trace of Parker. But he did see someone he could get answers from.

Walking across the floor he came to stop in front of Sydney and blurted out, "Where is she?"

Sydney turned to Jarod and asked "Who?" A puzzled expression was on Sydney's face and his eyes had quickly scanned over Jarod's appearance and stopped at his throat.

"Miss Parker, Syd, where is she?" Jarod looked as though the floor was going to swallow him and sweepers were going to catch him at the same time.

"She came to see me…." Syd looked at his watch, "about thirty minutes ago to say good bye. She hugged me and then she left." When Syd said left Jarod's whole body crumpled with devastation.

Syd, guessing what might have happened, asked, "Is that a hickey on your neck?"

Jarod looked at Sydney, touching where he knew the spot was and said with a small smile, "So that's what these are called." Then while still holding his neck Jarod turned around and slowly made his way back to the elevator.

Behind him Sydney said softly, "What have you gotten yourself into this time Parker?"


	3. Party

Authors notes: I would just like to say "Thank You" to everyone who reviewed my story and also to say sorry for takiing so long to write these next two chapters. My sister who writes under the pen name _wigglesfunk_ helped me to write them. I had always wanted to co-write with her. Though she does tend to write on the darker side than me I still like her style of writing.

Well on to more Parker Jarod fun. I hope you like.

Chapter Three: Sweet Dreams

One week earlier.

The island hosting the big event was breathtakingly beautiful. White sand beaches as far as the eye could see and beyond that it was crystal clear water. It seemed as though everyone who knew the happy couple had shown up. Even the dolphins had made an appearance; swimming and showing off to anyone who watched.

One man in particular had watched while waiting in line to check in. Jarod smiled at the freedom the dolphins were exhibiting. Thinking of freedom Jarod naturally thought of the Centre which ultimately led to thoughts of Miss Parker.

It seemed as though his thoughts had come to life when he heard a woman angrily demanding, "What do you mean I can't see the guest list?" Miss Parker herself was standing a few feet from him, hidden from view by the four other guests between them who were checking in. Jarod decided to intervene before anyone got hurt.

"You know, patience has never been one of your virtues." Stepping up to her, Jarod couldn't help but tease her. She in turn whipped around and immediately went for her gun. Being one step ahead Jarod grabbed her arm.

"Do you really want to make a scene, here now?" He raised his eyebrows in silent reproach.

"Jarod." Parker stood there a moment before continuing. "Still trying to help the little guy."

"Trust me, I'm no little guy." Jarod said enticingly. "Besides you know you would have regretted it."

Before Parker could respond Sydney walked over. "Jarod! I'm so glad you're here." Embracing Jarod warmly Sydney noticed the look on Miss Parker's face. It didn't look good. "And Miss Parker, here early I see." Syd had hoped the two wouldn't have known that he other was here until the ceremony but so much for plans. Detaching himself from Jarod, Sydney stepped over to Parker, who reluctantly welcomed his embrace. After all Syd was like the father she hadn't kind of had.

"Glad to be here." She mumbled into Syd's ear. She shot a look at Jarod that clearly said the opposite.

Jarod sighed heavily and then said, "So, Sydney, where is the lucky bride-to-be?"

"Michelle is attending to the final preparations." Sydney said with a blissful smile. "I want you two to know that you being here means a lot to me and Michelle. I've waited a long time for Michelle and I to finally be together." Getting teary eyed, Sydney looked away for a moment.

Miss Parker broke in and said, "I'm so happy for you Syd." Leading him away from Jarod, Parker asked, "But why wonder boy has to be here is beyond me. You know we can't be together for more than a couple of minutes before bullets start to fly." She actually looked worried she didn't want to have to ruin Syds week.

Sydney straightens as if reading her mind and looked her square in the eyes. "This is a very special time for me and having Jarod here makes it that much more special. Now I want your promise to be on your best behavior. If not for me then for Michelle." Finishing heavily, Syd looked over to where Jarod was standing. "In fact I am going to ask Jarod if he would be in my wedding party."

Miss Parker's jaw dropped and she had difficulty in concealing her exasperation. Still chasing Jarod was her job and having him here was dangerous to everyone. _If he wants to jeopardize everything, then fine,_ she thought. Trying hard to keep the sarcasm out of her tone she said, "Won't that be cozy."

Sydney gave her a reproachful look and said, "Now please give me your gun." Holding out his hand Sydney waited patiently as Parker debated whether it was a good idea or not. Decided, she gave her gun over and Sydney said, "Very good." He paused and continued. "Don't worry, it will be in the hotel's security safe and you can pick it up on your way home." His Belgian accent was very much accentuated by his emotions.

By this time Jarod had checked in and was walking over to them with a smile on his face. Parker hated the feeling in her stomach when she noticed how good he was looking. _No thoughts of the prey_she thought, _things would get really complicated then_.

Jarod was all about complicated and thinking Parker might not have come sadened him but she had come. A week of running into each other would surely throw her off her game. He knew she had to bring her gun, but he had seen her give it up out of respect for Sydney. And she definitely wouldn't ruin the week by calling for sweepers. Then Jarod remembered it was not Miss Parker who he came for this week. Sydney was getting married.

"So one week from today and you're no longer a free man Sydney." Jarod trew a hadn up to tap Syd on the back. "she sure is a lucky women to have you."

"And me of her." Sydney had been loooking for the right time to ask Jarod so no time like the present. "just as I am to have you here." Miss Parker couldn't stand to watch the two men. She didn't thnk she could watch Jarods reaction to being asked so she turned to leave hoping that the didn't notice but one did.

Jarod was all ears to what Syd had to say but his other senses wer focused on the women walking further away from him.

"Jarod I would very much like for you to stand in my weddig party. You have and always hold a place in my life and so it would be a great honor for you to be close when I marry Michelle."

Jarod was blown away. Sure he knew of Syds marriage but an invitation was not sent. Though where to send it was a problem with no permanent address. "I would be the one honored to stand up with you. you after all practically raised me." Jarod regeted what he said as soon as those words left his mouth. "Syd.."

Hoolding up his hadn to stop jarod Syd said, "no Jarod I may have worked for the centre but I no longer regret being an advocate to your life. You what any parent would be proud to have. I only wish it had been on better terms. It is my wish that you forgive me for never helping you leave earlier than you did."

"syd I don't blame you any more."

"good then let the past be in the past. Since you will be in the party a tux will be in order. I will send you word on the fitting."

Jarod nodded and turned to go to his room. He turned back to Syd, "I don't regret you raising me either syd. I'm in room 750 when you need me."

Sydney nodded and went his own way also.

…………………………….

Parker had come because Sydney was one of her true friends and truth be told, she had needed a party. She would never had addmitted it to any one but she really needed a break for the centre and the next week would have been perfect except for the wall she ran into. At least that was what she thouht she had run into but it turned out to be Jarod.

After the few shots of vodka she had had at the bar she felt lighter."You think your so smart." Parker slurred, her face now three inches from Jarod's face. Her fore finger swiped across the tip of his nose and he smiled. She was so cute when she was drunk, her inhibitions gone between them. They had accidentally met at the hotel's bar; well accidental on Parker's part. Jarod knew exactly what he was doing and that was integrating himself into her life to the point where she didn't want him to leave. Easier said than done.

"That's because I am smart." Jarod smirked. He knew it would irk her but he couldn't resist himself.

She sobered slightly for a moment, seeming not to even hear him. "The smart thing would be for me to leave now." Then she looked over at him, saw his quirky smile and gave a giggle._did Miss Parker just giggle,_ Jarod thought. Then she leaned precariously to the left and almost fell off of her bar stool. Jarod reached over and grabbed her waist and steadied her.

They both fell quiet and the electricity between them flared. Jarod's hands were still holding her waist, and her hands had found their way onto his shoulders. The closest bodily contact that either had had with the other in… well years. And both found they liked the closeness. Then time seemed to stand still as they stared into each other's eyes. And then suddenly, as if by agreement, both of them leaned in and kissed hungrily.

Deepening the kiss, Jarod was surprised to find that Miss Parker followed his lead eagerly. From her response Jarod drew hope. The kiss ended slowly, each of them coming away breathless. Parker's eyes were dilated and Jarod could taste the liquor on her breath. Oddly enough it turned him on.

"We can't do this here." Parker whispered huskily. Jarod could hardly believe what he was hearing.

"So you want to continue this?" He asked barely giving himself hope for a yes. But instead of answering, Parker grabbed his arm and pulled him off of his stool as she stood and walked away. And for how much she had drank that was not entirly bad. She did have a slight tilt to her walk and Jarod didn't mind following her. She continued on to the elevator where she punched the button impatiently. Only once did she turn and look at Jarod with a seductive look in her eyes. Jarod's heart leapt while his arousal pulsed with each heartbeat.

Jarod mentally took note of how to reach Miss Parker's room, number 245, because it would definitely come in handy later. Parker was fumbling with the door key, and after several moments, Jarod couldn't wait any longer and took the key from her and opened the door himself. She gave him a drunken seductive smile.

"You're such…" here she stopped when a hiccup escaped her. "A gentleman. Where have you been all my life?"

"One step ahead." Jarod replied, thinking that maybe this wasn't the right time to woo her. "Here let me help you." he offered when he noticed she was struggling to remove her waistcoat.

"Don't be trying any suave moves, I know you men are all alike." Here she gave a surprisingly sober look. "Actually you're not like other men are you? No you're not." She answered for him.

Jarod could only smile at her. It was an amazing change when she drank, her tongue loosened up as well as her ability to express her emotions and thoughts. He rather liked this side of her, minus the alcohol. Hopefully in the future she would act more openly around him without alcohol. She might actually look into her heart and be the woman he knew she was capable of being.

"Don't just stand there, kiss me." She demanded, now back to being drunk.

_Well, that was brief._ He always knew that her moods could change fast. And demandiong was one of them. But in her current state, he couldn't justify taking advantage of her, because that's what he would be doing. Now, if he were also drunk all bets would be off. But she was the only drunk one and he wanted the moment to be perfect.

He deftly avoided her kiss, partly because he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself once they started.

"Let's just get you to bed." He gently led her to the bed and laid her down. All the while she had that "cat who got the cream" look.

"Fine with me, I always wondered what you were like in the sack." She laughed throatily and his pulsed quickened, sending lightning through his body. It took a lot for him to surpress any impulses.

"We'll have plenty of time for that during the week, but for now you need to rest."

She gave a grunt as her head hit the pillow and her eyes immediately closed. Jarod stared at her for a moment and then turned around. Before he even took a step, he turned right back around and bent over her. He kissed her forehead gently and she in turn sighed contentedly, a small smile playing on her lips.

He walked to the door and before he walked through it he turned around to look at her once more.

"Sweet dreams."


	4. Urges

Chapter Four: A Nights Passion

Jarod didn't get a chance to woo Miss Parker as it seemed she had avoided him like he was the plague. The day after their rendezvous at the bar, he had been called away for a tux fitting. Immediately after he was done he went in search of her but found that she had disappeared. After using his pretender skills as a lobby desk clerk he found that the hotel was in fact a large complex and she could be in any one of the many spas. And sure enough he had located her name under reseve for a lengthy spa trreatment. He decided to let her have some space and time, but after a few days he began to get anxious.

Being who he is, the fact that he constantly needed something to occupy his mind, he decided to enjoy all the activities that the resort offered and not as a helping hand. Snorkel diving, hiking, biking, and meeting the local people kept his mind off of Miss Parker and let him relax slightly. Always on guard would probably be a constant thing in his life.

Miss Parker was of the same mind but only thinking that if Jarod was here he would get caught and some how that thought scared her. But after two days and yet no word for syd about sweepers or jarod being lead off she began to relax and think about her life. Not much planned she realized, catch jarod, leave centre but then what? what could she be other than what the centre had made her, just as they had made jarod. But jarod was free or so he thought. If only there could be complete freedom then they might just might have something to look forward to. Parker couldn't believe her thoughts, her and jarod … an item.

The more she thought of it over the next several days the more it sounded good. nut day dreams could not compare to reality. All she could gain from this trip was a night, one night of passion with jarod. But how, she would have to let go of all inabitions. So she decided to get drunk.

………………………….

The day of the wedding approached fast and soon it was the night of the nuptials and finally Miss Parker decided to show up. She looked well rested and tannned, not to mention the way her dress hung perfectly on her body. A body that Jarod had dreamt about all week, perhaps all his life. He knew by his body's reaction to the sight of her, that he was destined to be with this woman.

Little did he know that Miss Parker felt the same way. When she walked into the room and saw Jarod standing there in his tux, her pulse quickened. Having the whole week, knowing that he was there but not with her, gave her a sense of confusing peace. She could get him but she didn't want to. There was now no denying that she was attracted to him, who wouldn't be? But it was a dangerous game that they had entered. However, she had come to the conclusion that maybe, just maybe, this one time she would let go for this one night.

Their eyes met across the crowded room and it seemed as if they read each other's minds.

Jarod looked back around, hating to turn his back on her. The wedding was beautiful, but he was distracted by her presence, and throughout the entire ceremony all he wanted to do was turn around to look at her.

The reception followed immediately after and he found himself drawn to her like a magnet.

"Miss Parker, you look radiant." Jarod opened, a bit nervous.

"Thank you." She purred. "You clean up nicely yourself."

Not wanting to be rude, they stayed at the reception until Sydney and Michelle had taken their leave. By that time, both Jarod and Miss Parker had taken frequent orders of champagne. By eleven o'clock, they were both thoroughly intoxicated. Miss Parker daring jarod to keep up with her shot for shot Thinking back on that night, neither one of them remembered how exactly they had gotten to his room, but they had.

And their mornings after you already know.

Let me know how you liked our combined writing and what you might like to see happen next. Though I can't garuntee that you'll like it. Miss Parker has the baby with out Jarod. And when Jarod finds out he's pissed.


End file.
